


CuddleBlair

by brianna441



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold day.  Hot chocolate.  Jim and Blair.  What more needs be said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CuddleBlair

## CuddleBlair

by Shamaness

not mineyadda, yadda, yadda. But they should be!

This is all Susan's fault. She made me write it. All errors are her fault. OK, that's not true but I wanted to say it. 

no spoilers, no notes. It just is what it is. I hope you like it. 

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

"Chief, what are you doing?" 

Jim, sitting on the sofa, looked at his Guide. Snuggled down into the other sofa corner, he was dressed for the Cascade winter day. Jim knew that, under the flannel shirt that covered his sweatshirt, Blair had on at least one pair of thermal underwear. Heavy sweatpants covered the younger man's sturdy legs and two, count them, two pair of thick socks encased his feet. And still his lover was trying to worm his toes under Jim's thighs. 

"I'm trying to get warm, man. My feet are like ice." 

"I know they are," Jim said as he stood up, much to his lover's disappointment. 

"Ah, Jim. C'mon. You're like an organic thermal unit, man. Let me share the heat." 

"Look, Chief," Jim explained as he moved around the sofa. "The only thing you'll accomplish by sticking you feet under my legs is turning me to a piece of ice. I'm chilly enough without that. What you need is to warm you up inside...not just outside." 

"And what do you suggest?" Blair asked, looking over the back of the sofa to watch Jim move around the kitchen. 

"Just wait and see." Jim answered, a little smile playing across his face. 

A few minutes later Jim walked back into the living room carrying two steaming cups of hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows. Placing them on the table at the end of the sofa Jim turned to the smaller man, his hand extended. 

"C'mere." 

Blair took Jim's hand, allowing his lover to pull him up off the sofa and, after grabbing the afghan, lead him to the newest item in the room: an over-sized upholstered chair, just big enough for two. 

Jim hadn't wanted to purchase the item, saying it didn't fit in with the rest of the furniture but Blair, with begging eyes and just the right tone of voice, convinced Jim to do so. Well, maybe not convinced...but Jim had given in nonetheless. 

Now Jim sat down, pulling Blair onto his lap. After Blair got comfortable, his body wedged between Jim and the arm of the chair, his legs draped over Jim's lap, Jim wrapped the afghan around Blair's shoulders, covering both of them from chin to knees. Once situated, Jim reached for the hot chocolate, handing one cup to his lover. 

"How's that?" he asked as he watched Blair gingerly sip the hot liquid, careful not to burn himself. 

"Perfect" Blair answered with a sigh. "I knew this chair would come in handy." 

"You know, Chief. I didn't like it at first but I have to agree with you. It's perfect for cuddling. I'm glad we bought the chair." 

They spent the next few minutes just enjoying the warmth of the hot chocolate and each other. Finally, Blair broke the comfortable silence. 

"You know, Jim, that's one of the things that surprised me most about you." 

"What is that, Junior?" 

"I would never have taken you for a cuddler." Seeing the surprise on Jim's face, Blair explained. "I mean...I know touch has always been one of your strongest senses but...well...you know...big strong cop, former Special Ops officer..." Blair shook his head slowly "it just doesn't bring the word 'cuddle' to mind." 

"That just goes to prove what they say, Chief, about judging a book by its cover." Jim smiled as he brought his hand up to bury his fingers into brown curls, moving Blair's head down to his shoulder. 

Blair waited, relishing the warmth, the touch of his lover. Jim was thinking, he could tell, and he knew that Jim would share whatever was on his mind...eventually. Blair just had to be patient. 

After a few minutes, Jim spoke, his voice soft, as if wrapped in memory. 

"When I was little, about two and a half or three, my Mom bought me this teddy bear. It had brown curly fur and sparkly eyes and it was so soft. You know, that kind of soft that you just love to bury your face in." He felt Blair's nod and he continued. "Well, I just loved that bear. I took it with me everywhere. Carried it with me all day and snuggled up with it at night. He was my CuddleBear." 

Jim fell silent and, after a few moments, Blair asked, "What happened to him?" 

Jim shrugged. "I don't know. After my mom left, I just didn't..." He shook his head. "I didn't even remember it until just now." 

"That a shame, Jim." Blair whispered, his voice soft and a bit sad. "It sounds like he was really important to you." 

"Don't worry about it, Chief." Jim chuckled, his fingers still playing with Blair's hair. "I think I've found him again." 

"Really?" Blair sat up and looked at Jim in surprise. 

"Well...let's see" He put his cup down on the table and brought both hands up to frame Blair's head. "Curly brown fur...sparkling eyes..." He pressed his face into Blair's chest "... so soft I just want to bury my face in you. Yep," he smiled at the now grinning younger man "I think I found him again. Only this time he's my CuddleBlair." 

Blair laughed as Jim wrapped him in his arms, pulling them close in a major cuddle. 

"You are, like, sooo corny, man." Blair chuckled 

"But you love me anyway." 

"Yeah, I do." Blair shook his head. "I can't help it but I do." 

They sat quietly for a while, just enjoying each other. Finally Jim asked "Feeling warmer, love?" 

"Yeah." Blair let out a contented sigh. "Both inside and out." 

* * *

End CuddleBlair by Shamaness: brianna441@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
